The Crush
by badboylover99
Summary: Hermione Granger is entering her sixth year at hogwarts and she has a secret. A sercet that involves a certin hot blonde prat, that loves nothing more than to make her life miserable. *this is my first fanfic so be warned,little bit AU from the books/movies,and rated M for later chapter's (possibly) and swearing,also for the characters(and the authors!) dirty minds * ;D


Chapter: 1

ok look, this is my first fanfic on this site so I want all opinions shared, good, bad, or total flamage. It dosn't matter!

Reveiws are my life source!It's like my crack! I need my fix people!...please reveiw...pretty please?..

i'll update more?ummmm...i..i will mention you in my AN in the next ch.?...oh well

thx if you do and if you don't?well fuck you to ;D

enjoy the story...

People's voices invaded my ear's as we made it through the station to platform 9 3/4,  
incessant babbling about their day or the annoying neighbor across the street that kept stealing their news paper. Mentally I sighed, wishing my everyday problems were as simple as theirs, but no I choose this, you can t really expect to be the best friend of the boy who lived and NOT have trouble waiting around every corner. Looking over at the aforementioned boy i smiled, I might never have a peaceful moment from now till my death,  
but I'd never change a thing, he was my best friend. He knew everything about me, well almost everything. Only me and my other best friend (Ginny Weasley) knew, my deepest darkest secret...  
" 'Mione?" are you there? pulled from my thoughts I giggled at the red head who was waving his hand in front of my face," Sorry Ron, I was just thinking 'bout this book that I finished the other day." "oh...ok then i was just wonder'n cause you seemed to just be like, space'n out ther-" Before he could even finish his sentence, his girlfriend,Lavander Brown, tackled him in a huge hug.  
"Omph! Blimey Lav, don't kill me, we just got back!" Ron mumbled before pushing the needy girl off.  
"Hey! Ron stop make'n out with your girlfriend and hurry up and get on the train already before we miss it entirely!" Ginny said, rushing to the doors of the Hogwarts express, with Harry and co. following closely." I'll catch up in a minute!" I called to the group, but they'd already disappeared inside the train. Grabbing my trunk I hurried onto the train myself and started searching for my friends.  
As the train lurched out of the station I lost the little balance I had and tumbled backwards onto some hard surface. Biting my lower lip I looked down to see that the "surface" I had fall'n on was in fact the infamous slythrin prince himself. Bushing in embarrassment I quickly scrambled to my feet and dusted myself off, trying very hard not to think about what was under those robes of his and what exactly he looked like shirtless. "Merlin Granger, First you showcase your extreme lack of balance by practically crushing me and then you can't even help me up? tsk, tsk, tsk, I never knew that gryffindor's golden girl had such a lack of manners." His voice was smooth like velvet,but had all of these underlying tones that were almost the only way you could decipher his emotion's, at the moment it seemed to be mostly irritation. Biting my lip harder I slowly reached my hand out." Well It's not my fault you can t hold your own when a 5 1, 110lb girl falls on you." I muttered under my breath, as his cold smooth hand enveloped my small thin one. Glaring at me he stood, pining me with his stare he spit out "I can handle much more than that Granger, you don't know **anything** about me. Not that you ever will, because insolent mudblood bitches like you don't get the privilege of knowing me!" Fuming I glared right back at him," I don't know why your acting all high and mighty, cause everybody knows that daddy ain't there to protect you now, no, he's to busy rotting in askaban, because he thought he'd go and play servant to lord noseless didn't he!" Eye's flashing in anger he backed me against the wall and trapped me in with his arms on either side, he lowered his head and hissed into my ear "I wouldn't mess with me if I were you Granger, cause I can guarantee that you won't come out of it alive." I couldn't control the shiver that ran down my spine from the danger that practicaly dripped from his every word and I couldn't help but imagine what it would sound like when laced with desire...I looked up and stared into his mercurial sliver eyes, before ,almost whispering, "try me." Then I pushed him away and quickly made my way down the corridor looking for my friends compartment, breathless, forcing myself not to turn around, not to look at him, not to run back and kiss him, just to see what is was like. To lock lips with that dark unattanable blonde and forget about the world, about why it was wrong. Kicking myself for letting my temper get the best of me I replayed the scene in my head, looking for any sign that he dosn't completely hate me, that he dosn't really mean those hurtful words, that maybe, just maybe,he feels what I feel when I look, or even think, of him. For you see my deep, dark secret, that nobody other than ginny weasly and myself know, is that I, Hermione Jean Granger, have a crush on Draco Malfoy.


End file.
